Battle Aboard the St. Anne (Pokemon (400Movies Animal Style))
"Battle Aboard the St. Anne" is the 15th episode of Season 1 of Pokemon (400Movies Animal Style). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Winnie The Pooh * Misty - Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck) * Brock - Danny (Cat's Don't Dance) * Pikachu - Himself * Jessie - Bugmaster (Darkwing Duck) * James - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) * Meowth - Himself * Magikarp Salesman - Verne (Over the Hedge) * Giovanni - Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2:Scamp's Adventure) * Persian - Himself * Magikarp - Itself Trivia: * This is Raticate, Perisan and Buster's debut. Quotes: * Meowth:We Got a Call From the Boss Waiting Sir * Buster:So the Team is All then * Bianca Negaduck And Meowth:Sir * (Persian Comes to Buster and Meowth is Shocked) * Meowth:What's With Persian? * Persian: Meow * Meowth (Sad): Hey Boss What about Meowth? Am I not your favorite Anymore? * Buster:I'm Totally disgusted watching you fail to Perfection like ths Beatiful Persian * Meowth:What Meowth * Buster: If you Want to Make Me Happy, you Make Sure that the latest Plan succeeds * Meowth: Meowth * Buster:Then have you all given Tickets to the trainers to the Same Cruise * Bianca:Yes, All of the Pokemon Trainers have taken them * Negaduck: Wasn't Really Alright for us to give out all those Tickets. Those trainers are nothing but mooching saps, so desperate for a free vacation that they don't know what will hit them! * Buster:The Small Cries to Pay for to what i give it My Men are already secretly aboard same that Cruise. When I Give them the Signal, that is when to take the pokemon from all the trainers tricked in aboard the ship * Meowth:That's the Boss For ya I'm Realy Genius * Buster:This Time Failure is Out of the Question * Bianca and Negaduck:Aye-aye Sir * Meowth: We can Do it *Bugmaster: you Idiot can't you see our tricks *Meowth: What a Dope *Negaduck: But you don't Understand Magikarp is Gold Mine *Meowth: It's Just painted gold *Negaduck: AAAAAH, WHAT?! (Gets angry) That buffoon tricked me!!! Grrrr!!! *Bugmaster: Magikarp is no Talent Pokemon *Negaduck: (angry) So I Was tricked! Nobody rips off Negaduck! *What Money for it well the... *Bugmaster: So you did what? *Negaduck: I used the Advance on your salary, so what? *(Gets Angry Her eyes turns Blood Red and Beat up and Kicks) *Negaduck:Ooh...why that good-for-nothing cheat! *Bugmaster: (Stomped on His Back) You go return to fish and get my Money Back Right Now, you Nega-dimwit! *Gosalyn: Hey, What's the Matter, Pooh? you Look So Serious *Winnie:I Was thinking...think, think, think, think...I Wonder if that Guy is taking good care of my Butterfee *Gosayln: oh... *Winnie: Oh bother...I traded my Butterfee with some Guy I don't Know Just Because I Loved Training so Much...i Really don't even Know if he'll take care if it when I Did *Misty: Hey, Look on the Bright Side, Pooh boy, you got a Raticate *Winnie: It's Just they way I'm remember the time It evolved in to Butterfee *Pikachu: Pika *(In Buster secret place montors on) *Buster (Chuckles Evily) It won't be Long Now *(Persian Screen open his Eyes) Gallery: Winnie the Pooh in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Ash Ketchum Lonely Gosalyn .jpeg|Gosalyn Mallard as Misty Danny_as_Phineas_Flynn_.jpg|Danny as Brock Bianca Beakley with red eyes.jpeg Negaduck defeat.jpeg Meowth.png Buster (Lady and the Tramp).jpg Persian.png Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:400Movies